All my Love
by RogueSummersLover
Summary: Kenshin and Kaoru face a new danger, shape shifter Amahaki. She takes Kaoru and Ken goes to save her. There are trials and new adventures. KenKaoru, SanoMeg, though its very little.


RogueSummersLover: So, yes, another Kenshin one-shot. I know you people must hate me for not working on my other stories, The Fate of My Destiny and Hidden Love, but this current writting class nearly overloaded me. I've had no time to write, but now, it's been over. So, I now how my life back and am ready to write again! Please look foreward to it! Ah, and please note, that Amahaki is my own character and I do not own Kenshin, Yahiko, Sano, Dr. Gensai, Kaoru, and Meg.

* * *

All My Love 

A circle of underbrush and ferns faced him. Trees alight in they're own little fire, burning bright with reds, golds, oranges and deep Indian browns. A light, steady wind blew across the clearing, forcing the stronger leaves to let go of their captors and to fly carelessly with the wind. Branches scratched and pierced each other as they bent with the wind. Pine trees shifted slightly, bending only a little bit before standing upright again.

The ground solid seemingly shivered gracefully beneath. Ferns that survived in the cold stood out, dead with brown. The leaves,erect and full, shuffled with the other leaves in a waterfall of brown. Little animals scurried in and out of their borrows and wholes. They ran rapidly, searching for last minute nuts and berries.

A piercing scream echoed out into the woods turning heads and scattering many of the wild birds out of their nests. One group specifically turned to the pained call. A man with hair as bright as the sun, turned violently earning a crack from his neck. He shrugged off the slight pain that followed and started running to the source of the cries. He flashed a look of concern to the rest of his group members, both nodded in understanding as the watched the young man run away.

The young man stopped as he reached a clearing in the woods. He looked around cautiously. There, located on moss-grown stump was a note. The red head picked up the note and read silently to himself. His eyes widened in shock and his grasp on the paper slacked causing the little note to fall to the ground as a feather would. _Kaoru... _The name slipped through his mind.

Slowly the last two members of the group pulled up behind the red head. The stood in silence waiting for their friend to respond to their presence. The shorter of the two moved closer to the young man in question. He lifted his hand up and placed it on the shoulder of the young man.

"Kenshin?" The boy whispered. "What happened?" The little boy asked.

"She took her." the young man known as Kenshin responded as his voice rising with anger.

"Who took her?" The tallest member of the group asked, coming closer to the two friends.

"Amahaki, the shape shifter." Kenshin growled. He turned to face his two companions. They gasped slightly as they watched his eyes flicker between the peaceful purple to the dangerous amber.

"She better have not touched a hair on her head." He growled. "I am going ahead."

"Be careful!" The young boy shouted. Kenshin snorted and ran to the edge of the forest. _Please be alright. Wait for me, I'm coming Kaoru._

A girl slowly rolled onto her right side clutching her ribs in pain. She groggily looked over to see who attacked her. Her vision was bleary but she could make out a figure. She blinked her eyes twice to clear away the misty tears. She gasped.

"Ken...shin?" Confusion sparked. _Why? _She thought, tugging herself up in to an upright position despite the pain in her ribs. "Kenshin, why? I don't understand." The figure laughed menacingly.

"Do you honestly think I could ever care for you, Kaoru?" The statement hurt. It nearly killed her, but she shrugged it off for the moment.

She dragged herself up to a standing position and looked into his eyes. She gasped. _Amber eyes. _Kenshin turned his back to the girl for a second. As his back was turned the girl moved away slightly to lean against a tree. He turned back and punched in the stomach. Kaoru fell backwards and cried out. Kenshin smirked at the girl's pain. He squadded down next to her and grabbed her hair.

"You bitch. Your not worth it." He smiled awkwardly and ribbed out her blue ribbon. She cried out as the pain of yanking hair enfolded on her.

"Why? I...Kenshin?" She cried. Tears traveled down her face like to small streams of crystal water. Kenshin laughed.

"I love to see pain." He commented with pleasure. He stood up slowly.

Kaoru closed her eyes against the pain. It hurt to even breath but she had to get up. She knew her life depended on her strong will. She clutched her chest and coughed. She crawled to her knees and looked up to find Kenshin watching her with great amusement. She kept herself from groaning. She let go of her chest and placed both hands on the rocky ground. Kenshin stood back as he watched her climb back onto her feet. She wobbled, unstable.

Kenshin laughed as his own foot connected with her side, knocking her down. She yelped in pain again. Kaoru felt herself grow heavy with faint. She shook her head trying to shake away the black dots that invaded her vision. She leaned closer to the ground, regaining her strength.

"Please," She cried. "Please stop." Her pools of sapphire clouded again. She pushed her hair out of her face in frustration. Slowly she crawled herself to a kneeling position.

"This is going nowhere." Kenshin sighed. He pushed his elbow into her back causing Kaoru to fall back to the ground. Her eyes fluttered closed. _Help me. _She thought as her eyes fluttered to a final close.

Kenshin follow the path out of the woods and continued on to reach a field surrounded by a small pond. Located across the field was an abandoned cottage. Kenshin guessed thats where Amahaki was keeping Kaoru. He climbed up the stairs and went through the open door. _So, she has expected me to come_. Kenshin thought. He fingered the hilt of his sword for balance. He walked with grace and steadfastness so he would not miss a thing.

He walked down the dark hall. He turned to right knowingly coming across an empty room. Nothing was inside except for himself. He felt along the wall for a switch but found non."Where are you, you son of a bitch." A giggle filled the room. He turned expecting to find the source of the voice but instead found Kaoru. She smiled at him and waved.

"Kenshin." She greeted warmly. He sighed and lowered his guard.

"Kaoru, are you alright?" He asked concerned. She nodded and beckoned him to follow her. "Kaoru? "Where are you going?" He was confused. She giggled again.

"C'mon Kenshin. This way." She turned and walk out of the room. She turned right and walked down another hallway.

Kaoru!" He called running to catch up with her. She turned her head around and smiled.

Quietly Kenshin followed the giddy girl. He watched her with curiosity. She had never acted like this before. He stared in wonder. She flipped her hair behind her shoulder. They walked down the corridor and then continued to a wooden door. She stopped suddenly causing Kenshin to bump into her.

"I am sorry, Kaoru." He apologized quickly. She giggled again and leaned close to him. She licked her lips and smiled. Kenshin blushed and stumbled backwards. "Kaoru...What are..." He blushed again and failed to come up with a complete sentence.

"I like you, Kenshin. I like you a lot." She whispered against him.

"Uh, uhm... uh, Kaoru... I...don't...I mean..." He shuddered. "Miss Kaoru! I don't think we should be doing this now." Kenshin exclaimed, gaining confidence.

"Aw, but Kenshin, don't you like me?" She pouted.

"I...Miss Kaoru..." He blushed again.

She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer. She rubbed her cheek against his in a suggestive way. Kenshin closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her waist. He dropped his head onto hers. She titled her head up and placed her lips onto his. He pushed her away. Kenshin turned away from Kaoru. She pouted.

"What's wrong Kenshin?" She asked cutely. He looked at her closely. _Her eyes are different. _ He thought staring into the eyes of the said woman.

"You're not my Kaoru." He gasped.

"It's about time, lover boy." Came a slippery voice. He turned looking for the owner of the voice but he realized it was the voice out of Kaoru. Kenshin narrowed his eyes and growled.

"Amahaki! Get the fuck out Kaoru's body!" His hand moved to the hilt of his reverse blade sword. The shape shifter laughed.

"Aw, come on, Bottousai, lighten up. Your little whore is downstairs sleeping like the bitch she is." Amahaki spat out violently. Kenshin growled again.

"Where is she?"

"Oh, come now, Bottousai, What fun would it be if I told you. Besides, I think you'll have more fun with me than she could ever offer. So what you say, you'll come have some some fun." Amahaki sauntered over to Kenshin. She ran her finger along his cross shaped scars. She giggled as he snarled. "Aw, come on sugar, you know you like it." She laughed as she shifted into Kenshin. "Kaoru, Kaoru, Kaoru..." She imitated his voice.

"Knock it off. Now where is she?" He barked. He pulled on the hilt of his sword.

"You no fun, Bottousai. All right, fine, if your going to be a bitch about it. I'll give you ten minutes to find her. If you find her before the timer is up, I'll let you keep her, but if you don't, then, I get to keep her. Sound fair, Bottousai?" Amahaki smirked.

"Why should I do this?" Kenshin questioned.

"Well, I could aways just leave you and kill her now. You don't want that do you, Bottousai?" Amahaki remarked playfully.

"Fine, Amahaki. I'll play your little game." Kenshin agreed. Amahaki smiled.

"Good, you time starts now." She laughed and disappeared. Kenshin growled in annoyance.

A groan escaped the jumbled mess that was a young woman. The mess rolled over onto her side. _Kaoru...Kaoru..wake up. _Her mind started to process coherent thoughts. _Wake up. _ She told herself. Kaoru groaned and reached out her hand. She felt along the ground and found that she was in a carpeted area. She breathed deeply and felt the sharp pain in her ribs. _Maybe they're broken. _She thought warily. She opened her brilliant blue eyes to the sound of laughter.

"Oh, good your awake." Commented the shape shifter. "Its about time, you've been out for almost two hours now. I thought you died on me. I wanted your death to be prolonged for while. I wanted to play games with you." The shape of Kenshin laughed. "Yes dear, Kaoru. I will kill you. Lucky for you, I have to spare you five minutes." The girl furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"Why five minutes? Why not now?" She asked suspiciously. The shape shifter reared back as if she had be stricken by a hand as she realized her mistake. "The Bottousai I know wouldn't waste his time. The Kenshin I know wouldn't hesitate. So why are you hesitating, Kenshin?" Kaoru stated accusingly. The impostor glared viscously at the raven beauty.

"Shut up, Bitch!"

The Kenshin impostor screamed and smacked Kaoru, forcing Kaoru's head to snap to the other side. She winced and brought her hand to her already swollen cheek. Her eyes watered from the blow. As the impostor got ready for another blow, a figure entered the room, eyes glowing with determination and anger. The impostor smiled evilly.

"Oh, so you've decided to show up and not with a minute to spare, Bottousai." Amahaki laughed with an icy tone.

"Let Kaoru go, Amahaki." Kenshin thundered with a glare. Amahaki giggled.

"Oh you mean that bitch over there? Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you, my dear Bottousai, but I will not give her back to you." Amahaki walked over to the shocked and dazed girl. She glared down with animosity. "Why don't you go back to sleep?" The shape shifted form of Kenshin growled. She formed her hand into a ball of fury and pulled back. She slammed her fist into the soft spot that was Kaoru's temple. With a small yelp of pain, Kaoru fell back to the ground as if she was a weightless feather. Kenshin gasped as he watched her fall.

"Amahaki!! Leave her alone!" He shouted as he ran toward his love and opponent. "Don't you fucking touch another hair on her head!" Kenshin's icy voice sent shivers down Amahaki's body.

"Oh, Bottousai, I don't think your in a position to be ordering me around." Amahaki remarked dryly.

Kenshin shifted his weight into his infamous stance. His hand grassed the hilt of his reverse blade sword. He glared warningly. His eyes flickered between the soft hue of lavender to a brilliant bold amber. He lowered his body closer to the ground, reading himself for the on sought attack. Amahaki stood idly as she watched Kenshin shift into his battle stance. She sighed, exasperated. She turned her head around and looked at the helpless mess that was a young woman.

"Pathetic." She whispered. She turned back around to face the angered Kenshin. "Alright, Bottousai, I guess I'll have to fight you now. My only source of entertainment seems to have fainted from the blow to the temple. Oh, well. This should be interesting. Don't you think, Bottousai?" Kenshin stiffened in response. "Oh, come now. You're just being dramatic." Amahaki laughed and leaned against the dark colored wall for support.

"Amahaki." Her name fell off his lips in a growl of warning.

He tugged on the hilt of his sword until the entire room filled with a clang of the sword. The shape shifter sighed audibly. She calmly walked over to the man and stopped a few feet away. She stood there for a moment and breathed in sweat, blood, and a small hint of musk. She smiled to herself. If she was in another predicament, she would've taken him.

"Alright Bottousai, if its a fight you want, then its a fight you are going to get." Amahaki glared.

She raised her right arm, gave it a flick and then lowered it back down to the side of her waist. She straighted her body and calmly let herself revert to her original body state. Kenshin scrutinized every detail of her transformation.

A small blinding white light hovered around her wrists and ankles. Her tied up red hair flowed out of its captive. Color erased itself turning her hair into a deep midnight black. She closed her eyes and reopened them. As they opened they revealed an aqua green color of mystery. A pinstripe of black and blue crawled up her arms and wrapped tightly to form a new skin. The bright light around her ankles dissolved into loose black pants.

She lifted her right wrist again. She flicked it signifying the end of her transformation. She lowered her arm and stood still. Her midnight black hair flowed behind her in the windless room giving her the ominous appearance. She waited a few seconds to calm her body.

After several slow seconds, Amahaki lowered her body to her knees. She bent her arms to form an x shape. Kenshin stiffened, reading himself for the battle. Amahaki flicked both wrists and the room darkened. She smiled to herself as she watched confusion run through Kenshin's face. Enjoying her satisfaction of confusing the Bottousai, Amahaki flicked her crossed wrists twice. From her wrists, three lines of fine blue hair flung out and wrapped themselves around Kenshin's neck.

Surprised and shocked but the mobility of the strands of hair, Kenshin could do nothing as he felt the hairs tighten around his neck. They tugged and pulled erupting a groan of protest from Kenshin. He closed his eyes to calm himself. He needed to save his Kaoru. He had promised himself after Enishi to never let anyone touch her again. He opened his eyes and allowed them to adjust to the covered darkness of the room.

His hand clenched his sword tightly, tugging it further from its shelter of the sheath. He gasped as the hair tugged tighter around his neck. He pulled his sword from his sheath and pointed it directly to Amahaki. She untwisted her arms and frowned. _Why is he still moving? My spelled hairs shouldn't allow him to. Ah, well, I should expect everything from the Bottousai. _Amahaki glared into the darkness.

Kenshin flicked his sword across his neck, cutting the strands of blue hair with ease. He brought the sword back down to his side. He glared at Amahaki and waited for her next move. He watched as a frown formed on her lips and her eyes tighten in concentration. She mumbled a few words that were more curses then words. She lifted her arm and twirled her wrist into a counter-clock pattern.

The air around Kenshin and the room seemed to disappear. He watched as a small opening opened inside the palm of her hand. The opening sucked the air from the room into her hand causing the room to become like a vacuum. She laughed.

"I just sealed off this room, taking in all the breathable air. You now have one minute to slice me into pieces or you and your bitch will die of suffixation." Amahaki laughed, quite amused with the situation.

Kenshin glared and lifted his sword again. _I will not let this happen. _He moved so fast that Amahaki could barley catch the end wisp of his fiery red hair. She gasped as she felt the push a blade on her left side. She turned quickly to avoid being sliced in half. She let out a breath as she felt herself slam into the opposite wall. She leaned against it to support herself. Before she could recollect herself, Kenshin stood in front of her with his reverse blade facing her skin. She looked up in to his eyes and sucked in a breath. _Those eyes. No! I will not let it end! _She screamed inside her head.

She looked directly into Kenshin's eyes and smiled mischievously. She braced herself against the wall as she tucked her left wrist behind her back. She flicked her wrist then twirled it once. The room brightened and air flooded into the room.

Kenshin let down is guard is surprise. _What is she planing? _He felt a jab into his back. He grunted from the shock. He turned around before Amahaki could sneak another attack. He found her standing over Kaoru with a dagger in her hand and a smirk placed on her lips. He glared and readied himself to take a step closer.

"Ah, I don't think so, Bottousai, unless you want the bitch to die now." Amahaki laughed and tilted her arm closer to Kaoru's neck. Kenshin cringed involuntary. He stood glaring. She nodded approvingly. "Good. I guess she spared for a moment."

Amahaki laughed and flung more of her spelled blue hairs at Kenshin. He moved to the right to dodge the on coming hairs. He raised his sword while she was distracted by her attack. _Time to end this foolishness. _Kenshin thought. He pulled himself into low stance. He swung the sword up from underneath him. The edge of the blade caught Amahaki's chest.

"You are done, Amahaki." His icy voice rolled into Amahaki's ears with frighteningly accuracy. She lowered her eyes in fear.

"Go ahead Bottousai. Why are you hesitating?" Amahaki spat.

Kenshin shoved the sword closer to her chest. The blade poked the soft spot between the ribs. The skin tight cloth ripped and a small stream of red liquid flowed from the pale white skin the blade had touched. _Kenshin..._ A soft murmur of memory floated into his hard set mind. He instantly let down his guard and backed away from the shaken shape shifter. His eyes traveled over to the fallen young woman. There she still laid perfectly still as if she was in a deep sleep.

A laughed interrupted his concentration. He turned to see a fully standing Amahaki surrounded by the bright golden light. He froze as he watched Amahaki's hair whirled restless around her head. The golden glow flowed around her neck, twirled around her arms and waist, and wrapped around her ankles leaving tiny trails of black scales. Her face tightened and grew longer forming a snout. Her eyes glowed a fiery amber. AS the trail of light flowed behind her, a tail began to sprout. It grew long and large. Scales popped up here and there leaving her pale skin freckled with black. The light traveled back around her head and floated for a second longer before disappearing completely.

Kenshin stepped back to regain his footing. _What the hell? _His mind grasped onto to her Amahaki's newest form. He lowered his eyes to the dark lizard form of Amahaki. _There..._ He thought intensely. _Her wrists._ He hardened his eyes and focus solely on the movement of her wrists.

Amahaki twirled her wrists together, forming a dark blue scythe. The blade sparkled in the darkness, giving the appearance of self glow. She watched Kenshin with hard set eyes and smile smirking on the round pumps that was her lips. She flicked the scythe with fluid movement causing Kenshin to step back involuntary. Her smile widened in satisfaction. Kenshin glared. He tucked his sword back into his sheath. His hand hovered the hilt warningly.

Amahaki frowned as she recognized his stance. She lowered herself to catch him off guard. She ran toward him with the scythe's bladed side facing him. Kenshin watched expectantly. He lowered his hand to the bottom of the hilt where it connected to the sheath. She drew closer and Kenshin shifted his stance. He glared watching her movements. She lifted the scythe above her head reading herself for attack.

"Hiten Mitsurugi, style Hi Ryu Sen." Kenshin muttered under his breath.

With the flick of his hand, the hilt of the reverse blade connected to it opponent. She realized to late as the hilt connected with her nose. The force was so strong that it pushed her back a couple feet. She screamed in pain and shock. Amahaki changed her hands back and brought them protectively over her nose.

"You asshole!" She cried in misery. Kenshin hardened his gaze in response.

She withdrew her hands from her face. Red blood flooded down her faces, leaving tiny rivulets of crimson. She flicked her hands free of her blood. Growling with hatred, Amahaki twirled her hands back into a scythe and flew toward Kenshin again.

He intercepted her on sought and jumped clear of her path. From behind he pulled out the reverse blade. He raced toward Amahaki's back with the blade turned in away from doing harm. He jumped into the air with his godlike speed avoiding Amahaki's apparent trap. She turned to face him in the last minute to see Kenshin seemingly float in the air. He came down on top of her with his sword crunching it's way through her collar bone.

"Hiten Mitsurugi, Ryu Tsui Sen." He muttered with his voice cold and unwavering.

Amahaki gasped as she fell to her knees form the blunt pain. She clutched her collar bone, willing the pain to disperse. She glared at Kenshin. He stood a stray from her line of fire holding his blade downward. She wallowed for a few seconds before she forced herself to get up.

"I will not allow you to win, Bottousai." She sneered.

She twirled her wrists together again. Slowly the scythe faded into a double edge sword. She dropped her arms for a moment then raised them in an antagonistic way. She walked around the room stopping just a few meters away from the unconscious young woman. She dropped her sworded hands close the the girl's neck teasingly.

"Oh come now, Bottousai, you wouldn't want me to kill this little whore, now would you?" She jeered, lowering the blade closer to the throat. Kenshin glared as his heart raced. He breathed in hard.

"Get away from her, Amahaki." His icy voice sent a shudder down Amahaki's spine. She smirked.

"I don't think so, Bottousai. If I'm going to go to hell, I'm going to bring her along for the trip." Amahaki laughed. Kenshin glowered at her, pulse beating in his ears.

"Your fight is with me, not her." He stated venomously. "I will not let you hurt her anymore."

Amahaki hardened her gaze. Kenshin took three sets closer to Amahaki and his fallen Kaoru. He lowered to an attack stance, feeling his adrenaline snapping at his veins, urging him to fight. He locked his gaze onto his target. He rushed toward her like a bullet, disappearing in midway then reappearing with his reverse blade drawn.

"Hiten Mitsurugi style Ryu Sou Sen!" He called out as his first hit connected with her legs.

She fell from the brunt force. He continued his attack with both her arms, sending them back into her original hands. He cried out as he's sword connected with her stomach. She coughed up blood. His last and final attack was sent to the top of her head. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Time slowed as she fell to the ground. He stopped and breathed in deeply, calming himself. He tucked his sword back into its home. He sighed as he looked over his shoulder to make sure Amahaki was down and not getting up any time soon.

Kenshin bent down on his knees to look at the fallen girl. He felt around her neck to check her pulse. _Good, a steady beat. I'm not too late. _He sighed in relief. He ran his hand through her blue black tresses letting the silkiness calm his beating-a-million-miles-an-hour heart. He closed his eyes enjoying the feel of her hair.

"Kenshin!" A young frantic voice called turning Kenshin's head abruptly.

"Yahiko!"Kenshin gasped in shock.

"Hey, don't for get about me." The second and tallest member laughed. Kenshin smiled warmly at his best friends. "How is she?" Sano asked very serious. Kenshin frowned and turned back to his love. He brushed her hair from her face.

"Yahiko, please got get Miss Megumi and tell her to get her medical needs." Yahiko nodded once and took off in the direction of the dojo.

Kenshin wrapped his arms carefully around the limp girl so not to disturb any bones that may be broken. He scooped her up in his arms. He rose slowly to a standing position, keeping his eyes on the weakened young woman that lay in his protective embrace. He examined Kaoru, taking in all the bruises and the scrapes against her beautiful milky skin. He sighed damning himself for not getting to her sooner to save the imperfections that clung to her skin.

Kenshin looked up from the beauty in his arms to his best friend and companion. Sano waited for Kenshin to make his way over to the door in the room. He offered to carry the fallen girl but Kenshin refused to offer with a sad smile. He couldn't let her out of his arms. He didn't know hat good happen and he wasn't going to take that chance.

Kenshin followed his companion out of the house, careful of not jostling the stilled girl in his arms. They walked in silence, seemingly woeful. Kenshin looked down at the girl in his arms with a sad desperate look. He had never felt so terribly afraid since Tomoe.

When she had stepped in to save her love and himself, he had felt so afraid. He knew she was dying the moment she looked back at him. The only person, at the time, who had understood. She knew what he did and how many souls he continued to slaughter, but she had taken him in, and he caused her death. He wouldn't ever wish that on his Kaoru. Never.

She helped him move on, gave him a meaning, a purpose again. He was forever grateful to the girl her now held in his arms. He would not let her die either. He still needed her. He wanted to live the rest of his life with her, how ever long that was. It didn't matter the amount of time, but he knew, that a time spent with Kaoru, would mean the world to him. He couldn't afford to loose her...

A twig snapped beneath his feet, startling him out of his thoughts. He looked up to glance around to survey his surroundings. Shock filled his eyes as he spotted the abundance of trees that surrounded him. How long had he been lost in thought? At sensing his discomfort, Sano sighed and placed his hand on Kenshin's shoulder.

"It'll be fine, Kenshin. Besides, Missy is stronger than that. She'll pull through. I bet by this time tomorrow, she'll be chasing Yahiko around with her wooden Bokken, yelling at him for calling her ugly." Sano laughed rubbing the back of his head at the image. Kenshin smiled as well and nodded.

"I could only hope, Sano."

They continued in silence down the wooded path. Soon after arriving the clearing of the middle of the woods. He stopped for a few seconds to reminisce, only giving the ferns and underbrush a glance over before making himself move toward the edge of the clearing.

Pushing himself a little faster now that he had had little left to separate his Kaoru to Miss Megumi. Sano noting his change of pace, sped up his own. _Only a little more, please hang on Kaoru. _Kenshin silently prayed to himself.

Kenshin felt his adrenaline push back into his system as he nearly felt the need to run the rest of the way. He suppressed the need. He noted that the mess of the forest faded into clarity, sun and blue sky shone at the full capacity no that they had cleared the forest. Sano cleared his throat. Kenshin looked at him between the corners of eyes. He smiled to himself as he saw the same sense of adrenaline pulsing through his friend.

They weaved themselves in and out of the masses of people running their lives through the bustling town. People spared a glance at the fallen girl that lay in Kenshin's arms but did nothing, continuing on with their own lives. They moved faster as people cleared the way. Finally nearing the tea house, Akabeko, Kenshin sighed with relief. Not more than five minuted until he reached the dojo.

He was painfully aware of how Kaoru's breathing had slowed. He shook his head from the fear that was beginning to grip the edge of his mind. He wouldn't allow her to fad on me. Kenshin shot a quick glance at Sano. The pure determination in his eyes proved Kenshin with the information he needed.

He looked down at the young woman in his arms. She coughed trying to bring more air into her lungs. Kenshin cleared his throat as it tightened. They needed to get her to Megumi, and fast. He pushed himself into a faster walk. He didn't want to run and harm her further.

Finally, they reached the dojo, though it had seemingly taken them for hours when it was just merely hour. Kenshin knew that they weren't out of the woods yet. Megumi still had to look at her. He walked through the gate and spotted Megumi readily waiting for their arrival. Yahiko stood off on the side of her with a worried eyes glancing expectantly at Kenshin. He avoided his expectant eyes. He couldn't show the boy the fear that swarmed in his eyes.

He stopped in front of Miss Megumi and awaited her move. She took the girl from his arms and carried her over to the mat she had prepared. Megumi furiously looked around Kaoru's body, noting every bruise, and ever cut. She pushed slightly on the ribs and felt for broken bones. She nodded to herself, checking of a fake list that was inside her mind.

Finally after several tense moments she straighted and turned to the waiting members. She readied herself. She opened her mouth and barked out orders.

"Ken-san, go get some boiling water. Sano, go find Doctor Gensai and get bandages. Yahiko, go find where Kaoru keeps the clothes. Hurry up!" She ordered. Everyone turned running around to find the items Megumi had ordered them to get.

Megumi watched for a minute then knelt beside the unconscious girl. _Come on girl, don't give up. _She silently urge. She ran her fingers of the woman's head and gasped to find the forehead clammy and cold. _Oh no you don't. Don't you dare do this to Ken-san. _Megumi furrowed her brows. Kenshin returned first with boiling water. Yahiko trailed behind Kenshin with the cloths. Megumi nodded giving a silent thanks.

Kenshin stood beside Megumi, watching her with worried glances. She was deathly aware of his presence. Megumi shook her head and tried to refocus on Kaoru. She took a small creamy colored cloth from Yahiko and dipped it into the water Kenshin had provided. His eyes followed her every movements. Finally she gave up and spoke.

"Go wait outside." She ordered, tired of Kenshin's worried actions. "Hurry up Sanosuke." She muttered under her breath. Kenshin's eyes stared at Megumi for along while, studding her. She looked back at him with a slight glare. He nodded and pulled Yahiko out with him.

She took off the now cold rag from Kaoru's forehead and dipped it back into the still steaming water. She placed it back onto the like-dead girl and closed her eyes tightly to regain her nursing instincts. She opened them a minute later to see the last two male members standing in the door way with perplexed faces.

"Sanosuke, hand those here.'' She held out her hand in waiting. He mumbled under his breath about foxes and their commands. She felt a smile tug at his lips but quickly wiped it away. "Thank you. Now, Rooster, go wait outside with Ken-san. He's about to jump out of his skin." Megumi nodded of to her counterpart. He glared and mumbled under his breath again then turned to leave.

Megumi looked over to her teacher and elder. He nodded and limply walked closer to his niece that laid still on the ground. She moved aside to let him have a look. He grumbled a bit as his aged hand touch softly to check her pulse. He nodded to himself. Then turned back to Megumi.

"Did Kenshin say anything that had happened?" Megumi shook her head.

"He said that she's been kicked repeated times in the rib cage and the head." Doctor Gensai nodded to himself.

He bent down on his knees and ever so lightly moved Kaoru's hair away from her head, checking for any bumps and sullen areas. He moved around carefully as to not disturb her body. He hesitated on the area behind her temple. He looked back up to Megumi.

"Clean this wound then bandage it well and tightly. It's not bad, but it needs to be watched. A blow to the temple could have brain damaging effects." His voice cold from detachment. His voice surprised her, but she shrugged it off understanding the detachment from the situation. She nodded in agreement.

He continued down to the girl's neck, feeling for displacement. Finding nothing, he sighed in relief. He noted every little scratch and small cut, telling Megumi that they needed to be disinfected. He felt cautiously around Kaoru's rib cage. Pausing every so often to re-examen her ribs. He sighed.

"Four broken ribs." He breathed. Megumi's eyes light up in surprise. _Four? _

The elder doctor once-overed her arms and legs. He nodded to himself. He huffed in relief. He got up from his knelt position. Megumi watched him in confusion.

"She has a sprained ankle, but it's not serious. Her major injuries need to be taken care of right away. The temple injury and her four broken ribs are our top priority." He walked over to Megumi's side and took some antiseptic and a rag. "You wrap and I'll take care of her minor injuries." He smiled knowing Megumi knew what she was doing. She nodded and set to work.

"God dammit, Kenshin! Stop your pacing! It's getting annoying." Sano grumbled wrapping his arms around his chest in annoyance. Kenshin stopped and turned to look at the brute.

"I can't help it." Kenshin sighed. He turned and glanced at the door for the millionth time. "We've been out here for hours!" Kenshin sighed worriedly.

"Look man, we know your worried about her, we are too. You know she's in the best hands. We have Doctor Gensai and Megumi in there." Sano got up from his spot next to Yahiko on the hardwood floor. Kenshin sighed.

"I know. I just... I just can't help it." Kenshin dropped himself down on to the hard wood floor near the door, glancing every five minutes for signs of relief.

"Kenshin, do you think Kaoru will be alright?" Yahiko asked in a small voice. Kenshin opened his mouth to respond but Sanosuke interrupted.

"Of course she will you little brat!" Sano laughed. Yahiko glared.

"Don't call me little, you rooster!" Yahiko screamed. Sano stopped laughed and glared.

"What did you just call me, brat!"

Yahiko was about to respond when the door opened, alerting everyone of a new presence. There a dour looking young lady stood with a saddened face. Megumi held her head down for a few minutes in suspense. Yahiko turned to look at Megumi and shook his head in disbelief. He new that face. Something bad happened. He arched his back and tensed. Kenshin tensed and felt the dread tug his heart forcefully. Sano sucked in a breath. Megumi lifted her head and faced her friends. She looked at Kenshin for a long moment and sighed.

"Well, out with it Megumi!" Sano yelled making everyone jump.

"Alright, good news or bad news first?" She asked worry lining the edge of her voice. Kenshin shifted feet and glanced at Yahiko and Sano. Making the decision, Kenshin nodded.

"Can you just mesh it together?" Megumi nodded.

"Well, Most of her injuries are minor and should heal within two or more days. She sustained two major injuries. She has four broken ribs and a hard blow to her head. She'll recover from unconsciousness soon. But because of her head injury, Doctor Gensai and I aren't sure if she'll function normally." She stopped talking and waited for the news to sink in. Yahiko, who had stayed quiet, asked, "what do you mean 'won't function normally'?" Megumi sighed.

"Well, we aren't sure if she'll have her memory." She explained. Kenshin shifted again. Sano sucked in a breath.

"So what are we going to do if she doesn't!" Sano yelled making Megumi flinch.

"I suppose, we'll have reintroduce ourselves, herself, and depending on the amount of memory she lost, everything else." She squeaked quietly.

"Can't we―" Sano started but Kenshin intervened.

"Can I see her?" Megumi nodded.

Kenshin walked casually into Kaoru's room, leaving the others behind. He slid the plastic yet sturdy cover door smoothly. He inched closer to the resting girl. He sighed when he looked at her eyes. _Still closed. Please wake up. _He bent into a knelt position beside the young woman. Kenshin stared longingly at his love. He reached out to touch her but hesitated. Kenshin frowned at himself and his action. _She is the same. She will be the same. _His heart cried against his mind.

He ran his fingers through her tangled mess that was her hair. He sighed when he felt his fingers brush against a cloth. He sighed. His fingers left her silky locks and traveled down to her face. His hand cupped her cheek lovingly. Kenshin stared down at his love, studding her body.

Her beautiful milky complexion was now painted with yellows, greens, blues and black. The small scrape on her opposite cheek was still tinted red from the blood she had lost. Her eyes were glued shut with an invisible force. Her limbs lay limply with the ache for movement. Her chest rose every few seconds, with the pulling of her injured ribs.

Kenshin sighed. He missed the sparkle in her eyes, the brightness of her smile, the smoothness of her skin. He missed how her hair used to swing in the light wind. He missed the little butterflies that used to dance in the pit of his stomach when she looked his way, the little tickle of delight. He missed the air of laughter that she brought with their small group of friends, the way that she argued with a ten year old.

His eyes grew heavy and his breathing deepened. Lazily, Kenshin lowered his hand from his lover's cheek only to let it fall to capture her hand with his own. He laid down beside the sleeping girl. Slowly, with the memories of the bitter sweet past floating throughout his mind, Kenshin fell into a restless slumber.

Birds chirped happily and the sun shown brilliantly. Bees buzzed, dogs barked, and children laughed seemingly celebrating a joyous occasion. A new day was starting and at the Kamiya dojo but things weren't as they seemed. A metaphoric dark cloud loomed ominously over the dojo, bringing the rains of misery and despair.

Two members of the group bickered, like always, but with more emotion behind their outburst, after all, they were missing one important person. The mother of the group, seemingly warm and always cheerful, and always watchful. The one person that could bend to the demands of children and yet, always knew how to lighten the dreary moods that plagued every person once in a while.

"Yahiko-chan knock it off! Stay away from that door!" Came the stern voice of the brute.

"Don't call me that, Rooster! I want to see Kaoru!" the ten year old huffed.

"She's sleeping, Yahiko-_chan._"

"I said stop that!"

"Yahiko-_chan_!" The brute laughed.

"Damn you, Rooster head!" Sanosuke stopped laughing and glared at the boy.

"Will you two stop your bickering, you'll wake up Ken-san! Yahiko, don't you want to wait to spend you energy on making fun of Kaoru?" The foxy voice of Megumi laughed as she entered the back yard with fresh tourniquets. Yahiko glared heavily at Sano then turned back to Megumi.

"Is she awake yet?" He asked a little to eagerly. Megumi shook her head.

"I haven't been in there yet." She smiled to the crestfallen boy. She patted his head two small fox ears popped on her head.

"Don't worry, Yahiko-_chan._" She laughed and turned to go inside missing the displace of loving hatred from the boy.

Megumi entered the room quietly so she wouldn't disturb the two beings inside. She opened the rice wallpapered door silently allowing the light to flood the room. A figure groaned and turned his head away from the light. Megumi smiled to herself.

She stepped over Kenshin to reach her target. Sitting on the opposite side of Kaoru, she began to unravel the soiled bandage around Kaoru's head. She carefully wrapped the young woman's head with a fresher bandage.

A grumble escaped Kenshin as he shifted on the floor, tugging his hand from his hold on Kaoru's hand. He shifted again but only this time woke himself. He sighed and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He set up and looked back at Kaoru. Megumi smiled.

"Good morning Ken-san." He nodded in response to the greeting. "Do you mind helping me for a moment? I want to change her bandaged around her ribs." Kenshin's eyes widened and he hesitated. "It alright you can hold her up from the back." Megumi snickered.

Kenshin blushed and crawled on his knees to pick up the young woman. Megumi nodded her thanks. Megumi set to unraveling the semi white bandages by pulling Kaoru's kimono down to her waste. Kenshin tried to look away, but couldn't help but watch as more of Kaoru's milky skin was revealed. He felt another blush crawl up from his neck and onto his ears.

"Ar...are you sure I should be here?" Kenshin asked trying to distract himself form staring at the woman.

Megumi nodded. Kenshin felt his hands travel in small circles around Kaoru's back. Megumi finished a few minuted later and wrapped the kimono back into place. She smiled at Kenshin's still red face.

"All done now, Kenshin. Try to get a hold of yourself, we don't need another _depressed_ person running around here." Megumi laughed and got up from her position on the floor. She walked outside of the and closed the rice paned door leaving Kenshin alone with the sleeping young woman.

He fell to his knees in exasperation. He felt drained, tired even, but not from lack of sleep. He had slept plenty beside his Kaoru, but more from the emotional stress that was forced onto him. He closed his eyes tightly. Lowering his head to his chest as he felt something tickle in the back on his eyes. _She will wake. _He told himself in attempt to soften the underline worry that plagued his body. He brushed the tears away that threatened to break his every fiber.

Kenshin gripped his hands into a balled fist, tightening them to feel the pick of his nails the skin. He sighed, feeling a threatening emotion that claimed his body, draining him empty. He lifted his head and opened his eyes. Feeling himself calm again, Kenshin sighed.

He scooted closer to his ever sleeping lover. His eyes wondered over her features,studding them carefully. His hand traveled to her silky kimono. He eased her into an upright position, letting his hand slowly caress the small of her back, bring her closer to himself. He gripped her kimono hard. His head rested in the crook of the silkiness of her neck. He breathed in the natural scent the always seemed to surround her. Jasmine and lavender swarmed in through his nose, swirling until he was completely intoxicated with them.

Lifting his head from Kaoru's neck, he gazed warmly at his love as midnight locks fell across her face, masking the milky complexion with an air of mysteriousness, hiding the imperfect details of those bruises. He sighed and kissed the top of her crown with a small gentle kiss, secretly hoping for her to wake soon.

He gently laid her back to the floor allowing his fingers to travel up from her back to linger around her cheek, cupping her cheek within his hand and smiling sadly. _I hope you get up soon. There's so much I want to tell you. _He grimaced at his own thoughts, missing her smiles; the little glances she sent his way.

He leaned his head down to kiss her softly but only to be stopped by the flutter of eyes, revealing a sapphire blue, but then closed again. Kenshin dismissed the flutter with the figment of his imagination as he laid himself down next to his sleeping angel, gripping her hand in his own, refusing to let her go, even in sleep. He closed his eyes, drifting off to a dreamless state, mumbling to himself of tomorrow.

A small groan escaped into a silent room. Eyes flew open and a gasp slipped from the lips of the sleeping angel. Feeling came back to into the young woman's body. She let her eye adjust to the uneven lighting, she tried to raise her arm. Resistance met her. She shifted her head to meet a pool of dark smooth mass. She sucked in a hesitant breath and lift her opposite hand. She glided it over the dark mass resulting in a grumble.

She gasped as the sound resounded in her ears. Lowering her hand back to its original location, Kaoru tried to relax the beating of her heart. She again lifted her hand regaining confidence in herself. Her hand traveled to the smooth mass that was hair. She forced herself to lift her body into a sitting position through the pain.

She let out a breath as she let the silkiness flow through her fingers. She smiled to herself as she let the long tendrils go. Only one person would be by her side with long hair. A whimper was let out by the mass. It startled her for a moment, but then she smiled.

"Kaoru..." It was a small whisper but it seemed loud in the almost vacant room. She leaned over his chest, moving the hair from his face in doing so. She watched for a moment then felt the darkness grip onto her. She blinked and kissed his cheek lovingly.

"Good night, Kenshin." She whispered hoarsely against his cheek. She lowered herself back down onto her makeshift cot and drifted back into unconsciousness. A soft smile spread onto the man's lips.

"Kenshin . . ." A soft voice drifted into Kenshin's mind. It swirled with in his brain, triggering a reflex. "Kenshin . . ." It called again, seducing him, calling him back into reality. He turned, facing to the voice that called him.

"Wha . . .?" He asked, voice husky with sleep.

"Get up. Your girl is awake." Kenshin jumped awake, eyes wild with delight.

Sapphire blue eyes stared widely causing Kenshin to fall backwards. The young woman breathed deeply and gasped as pain flooded into her from her crushed ribs. She cringed as the pain throbbed throughout her, but smiled uncertainly as she watched Kenshin crawl to her.

"You. . .you're awake?" He asked. Reaching out and catching her hand, he confirmed it to himself. She was awake. Kaoru was alive. He kissed her fingers to prove to himself that things were true and not some cruel dream.

"You're real. You're really here."

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" Confused and concerned, she glanced at everyone surrounding herself. Kenshin, Megumi, Yahiko, Sano, Dr. Gensai stood in a circle around her bed.

"Kaoru, you. . . you were hurt. Amahaki, she. . . well. . ." Kenshin started, but fell silent. Kaoru's eyes glazed over as the memories flooded her. Kenshin and getting betrayed, Amahaki going after Kenshin. Kaoru, tense, sucked in a breath and turned to Kenshin

"Have you ever hit me?" She stared at Kenshin. He looked slightly aback.

"Why would I ever do such thing?" Pain flickered in his eyes at the though that he could do something to the one he loved. Kaoru' softened and smiled.

"Never mind, it was a mistake I made. I should have trusted you." She shook her head.

"Well alight. Lets celebrate the Missy's recovery!" Sano yelled with a smirk dancing on his face.

Yahiko laughed and called him a 'rooster', starting an age old fight between himself and Sano. Sano chased Yahiko around the room; Megumi chased after Sano telling him to be quiet in the hospital room. Kenshin and Kaoru laughed joyously, feeling themselves return to their old selves. Dr. Gensai turned to the door all the while shaking his head.

Kenshin stopped laughing and turned to Kaoru. He closed his eyes for a moment. Kaoru took notice of Kenshin's strange behavior. She placed her hand onto of his and sighed.

"Kenshin, are you alright?" Kenshin nodded and opened his eyes. Violet met sapphire.

"Kaoru, there's something I've been wanting to tell you for a long time now. I've just never had the courage, or the strength, but after seeing what Amahaki did to you, and the realization that we don't have a long time here on earth, I've decided that you need to know. I don't care if you don't return my feelings. I just want you to know." He paused to catch his breath before he continued. "Kaoru, you are everything, you're beautiful, even at the dirtiest times you're still beautiful; you have an amazing smile; you know when someone needs cheering up; you have many motherly instinct yet you know how to joke around. Your cooking is horrible, but I still think your determination is great. Your eagerness to prove that you're strong to the world, has been proven. Not only are you strong in physical aspects, but you're strong at heart too.

I know we've been through so much; our trips to Kyoto, working jobs, fighting against enemies, but we have stayed together. We've wavered and flickered, but it's only brought us closer." He stopped again and looked into her eyes. "Kaoru, I love you. I've loved you since as long as I can remember. It's possible even on the day we first met. I love you with all my heart. And if you'll have me, I would like to spend the rest of my life with you, as my wife."

Silence overcame the entire room. Yahiko stopped running; Sano stopped swearing; and Megumi stopped chasing Sano. Kaoru's mouth fell open in shock. He loved her, and wanted to marry her. It was almost too much for her to comprehend. As everything sunk in, a tear dripped from her eye. Then another one, and another, and another, until she was overflowing with tears. She gasped and swung her arms around Kenshin's neck.

"It's almost too good to be true." She muttered to her self. She cried into his neck for a moment longer then pulled back with a smile stretched across her face. "Of course I'll marry you, Kenshin. I love you too. I love you too."


End file.
